


Drunken Butterfly

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was giving you a pep talk and he ended up talking about butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Butterfly

Title: Drunken Butterfly

Genre: Crack, Humor, Fluff

Characters: Castiel, Dean (mentioned), Reader

Pairings: None to Mention (Dean/ Reader, Cas/Reader as secondaries)

View: Third Person (aka Third Wheel)

Summary: Cas was trying to give you a pep talk, and he ended up talking about butterflies.

She was drunk out of her mind. Anyone could tell as she stumbled out of that busy bar. She looked around outside for a bit, spotted an empty playground with a swing set. "Who puts a playground across a bar?" She asked herself.

He phone buzz, and she clumsily searched for it in her pocket.

'come home. dont make me come get you' - Dean "

That ass has a nerve!" She said out loud. She stumbled to the park across the street and sat on the cleanest looking swingset among the pair, with one street lamp shining down on her. She replayed tonight over and over in her head: Vamp grabbed Sam, she went after it even when Dean said no, Dean got bit, Sam got out of his chokehold, Dean's bleeding out in the corner until Cas comes and saves him, and she gets chewed out by Sam.

"Fuck them both. I'm just trying to help." Her sad eyes look down to her boots. She swings herself a little, using lazy heavy legs to keep her steady. "You know, you try very hard to be - surface level human." She didn't even bother wondering where that random voice was. Cas has popped up in her dreams and potty times enough to no longer be afraid when he does.

She just listens, now swinging herself slower. "You try so hard to not have any depth or attachment because you think you will die if you do" She looked over at him, and he was giving her a very sad look. He was empathizing her. "It's not ideal to be that way. Not when you're so beautiful."

She just shook her head, gave a small chuckle. Cas has always had a way of talking her back. "You're like a butterfly. You're not very physically strong and your squishy and soft and fragile, but your colors are your confidence and when predators get a taste of you it's bitter in their mouth and they never want to deal with you again. You have a gentle strength about you."

She's taken aback, almost too drunk to process what he said. "Did you just compare me to a bad tasting bug?"

Cas gave her a stern look. "You don't like butterflies?"

"I don't like bugs... Especially the winged ones."

Cas' eyebrows furrowed further "but they're nice to look at and have fuzzy legs and they start out so chubby and worm-like."

You shot him a mean look "so your saying I was chubby and worm-like and now I have fuzzy legs?"

Cas thought about it for a minute, mouth open in defense. When he closed it, she let out a good laugh.

Cas scratched the back of his head "I white flag this argument." Cas smiled to himself. She also smiled, giving a small chuckle. "Thank you" it was small and sincere words from her, but hearing her take his message was all he needed. "Come home when you're ready." With that he vanished, the chains gently rustling from the lack of mass that was once their. She looked up to the sky and she thought "Well, at least I'm admirable to someone."


End file.
